


Pregnancy Gone Wrong To Right

by SweetlySourRoses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Broken Heart, Broken Promises, Early Pregnancy, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Healing, Learning to love oneself, Love, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Monogamy, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, Strangers to Lovers, bettering oneself, mental recovery, young mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlySourRoses/pseuds/SweetlySourRoses
Summary: Hinata never thought that after getting pregnant that Naruto would abandon her. It just wasn't like him! With a baby on the way and a job to do she must move forward. However, will Gaara and Sasuke, sons of her father's business partners, be the ones to help her move on? Which of them will she choose? Will she even choose at all?





	1. The Start Of It All

The sound of the train tracks were loud in Hinata ears as she sat in her seat. She looked down at her lap, fiddling with her hands as she bit her lip. She felt like utter garbage, and it was taking everything in her power to not cry. If today wasn’t the worst day of her life, she wasn’t sure what would be. She felt heavy, like someone had placed their arm over her shoulder.   
  
She gripped the fabric of her dress as she let out a tiny sigh, she looked up to see herself in the window only to be surprised.   
  
“Oh…”   
  
She looked horrible! Her pale skin looked dry and blotchy while her lavender eyes were puffy and red. Her long navy blue hair looked okay, but it looked rather dull. He still would have found her beautiful.   
  
“Stop thinking about that, dummy…”   
  
She squeezed her eyes closed as she looked back down at her lap, trying to keep the tears from pouring from her eyes. She had loved him so much and yet he had hurt her with his actions. The phone call had broke her more than ever.   
  
_ “I’m sorry, Hinata. I just can’t be a father yet, I’m not ready…” _ __   
__   
_ “B-But… I thought you love me…” _ __   
__   
_ “I do! I promise I do! But think about it, is this really what we want?” _ __   
__   
_ “What we want? Naruto… This is more about what you want, isn’t it..?” _ __   
__   
_ “W-What..? Hinata I-” _ __   
__   
_ “Please don’t say anything more, Naruto. You won’t have to worry about it… I see that even if I’m willing to accept the consequences, you are not…” _ __   
__   
_ “Why not just abort the baby? Won’t that make it easier? We can go back to the way things were!” _ __   
__   
_ “An...an abortion…? Naruto! I would never do such a thing! How could you ever say something like that?” _ __   
__   
_ “I’m just thinking of our future! Hinata, please try to understand!” _ __   
__   
_ “Our future? What future? You think you can have me and not our children? Naruto… I’m sorry, but I can no longer see you… I’m sorry… _ __   
_   
_ __ She had hung up before he could say anything, trying her best not to break down in the store, glad that it had been empty before she had gotten the call.

 

She could have asked her father for a ride, but she wanted to be alone for a little bit before getting home so she had decided to take the train. She was tempted to just go to the beach and just sit by the water but she knew that she would have to talk to her father about everything. Her family still didn’t know that she was expecting…   
  
“Father is no doubt going to be angry…”   
  
She mumbled to herself as she fiddled with her fingers even more. Her father loved her, she knew that much, but he was very stern and still traditional in his ways outside of business. She would be the shame of the family, a woman of her family name who had gotten pregnant out of wedlock. The idea of losing the baby came back to her, it  _ would _ make everything easier, wouldn’t it?

 

_ Wouldn’t it…? _

 

As she thought about it, her head snapped up at the sound of a child laughing. A mother and her happy little girl had gotten on the bus. The woman also sported another bump on her stomach, who the little girl was more than excited to talk about.   
  
“Mommy! Mommy! When he’s born, do you think he’ll like chocolate ice cream too?”   
  
The little girl was excited as she skipped along with her mother until the two of them sat down.   
  
“Who knows, dear. Perhaps he will.”   
  
Hinata watched the young mother offer a warm smile to the little girl as she gently spoke with her daughter. The little girl brightened up even more, if it were even possible, and moved her tiny hands to the baby bump her mother sported.   
  
“Hey, hey! When you come out, make sure you like chocolate ice cream too, okay? That way we can share! I’ll be waiting, okay?”   
  
Hinata watched with wide eyes but and looked down at her lap in shame. Quickly standing, she got off the train, this wasn’t her stop per say, but it was close enough to where she could get home without much of a problem. People brushed passed her and even once she almost got knocked over, but it was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. She felt ashamed that she had even thought about getting rid of her little angel. Sure, things would get tough and people would say things but that didn’t matter to her anymore.

 

All that would matter would be her and her little angel, they were all that she really would need if everyone decided to abandon her. 

 

“Oh hush, Hinata. That would never happen.”   
  
She gently smacked her cheek as she shook her head of such dreary thoughts. As she stepped out of the train station she looked up at the sky and admired it for a moment. It was getting dark and the stars were just starting to come out. It was nights like this that she loved to take walks with Naruto, to just talk about anything and everything that their minds could think of…

 

“I guess it’s just going to be me then…”

 

She gave a tiny sigh and a small, sad smile as she started her walk home. She wasn’t going to allow herself to hide away in her room like she would have when she was a little girl. She was almost eighteen, and it was time that she become the heiress her father wanted her to be. Child or no child, she would have to change a lot of things. It was no longer going to be her and Naruto working on their future, but more so her making sure she had things in place for her child.

 

As she came closer to the manor that she called home, a heavy feeling began to swirl around in her stomach. She was going to be sick, she didn’t want to do this! There was no telling how her father would react to the situation.   
  
“Hinata, where have you been?”   
  
She jumped at the sudden sound of a voice. She turned around in surprise, looking for the source of the voice. She wasn’t sure if she should have been relieved or if she should have been more stressed about who it was.   
  
“Oh, Neji! Sorry… I hadn’t noticed you there…”   
  
He crossed his arms and rose a brow at her, his lavender eyes looking her over as he observed her features.   
  
“I just got here. I was out looking for you since you wouldn’t answer your phone.”   
  
“You...you didn’t try calling Naruto?”   
  
“Of course not, it has nothing to do with him. Your father has been waiting for you. He’d like to talk to you about some business matters.”   
  
She wanted to say something but only bit her lip and nodded. A tiny look of shock flashed in his eyes and a look of concern painted his face.   
  
“You’re not going to say that you have other plans with Naruto? You realize that he’s going to force you to take your place as the heiress, right?”   
  
Hinata offered a bitter smile, she wanted to. She really,  _ really _ wanted to, but there would be no point. Even if she did have plans with the blond haired boy, she would more than likely drop them after today.   
  
“To say the least, you won’t have to worry about me having plans with Naruto. We’re no longer together…”   
  
The concern on Neji’s face stayed there, and when he went to reach for her she quickly turned on her heel and began walking to the house, her hands behind her back to keep her from fiddling with them.   
  
“We should go see father…”

 

He pursed his lips, hesitating for just a moment before quickly following after her. The walk to Hiashi’s office was strangely quiet, neither had said a word since they had started making their way towards their destination. For some reason...it  _ bothered _ Neji. It would have never done so before, but right now it bothered him more than anything else.   
  
“Hinata?”   
  
“Hm..?”   
  
“Stop, for a moment.”   
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder and made her look at him. He looked over her again, he didn’t know what it was but something was horribly off and he didn’t like it.   
  
“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”   
  
She blinked in surprise, but slowly it turned into a tiny warm smile. It was one of those smiles that he could only ever associate with Hinata, and when she nodded he felt a bit of relief.   
  
“I don’t know what’s bothering you, and chances are you’ll tell me when you’re ready but… Just know that I’m here for you.”   
  
“Thank you, Neji… That means the world to me.”   
  
She kept that same sweet smile, Neji couldn’t stop himself from from returning the smile.   
  
“Let’s go. After the meeting with Uncle Hiashi, we can go for a car ride. I can even play some of that vaporwave and indie folk and what not that you like.”   
  
She brightened up at the idea of it.   
  
“I’d like that, I’d really like that… Thank you…”   
  
She pulled him close to her for a hug, hiding her face in his shoulder as she tried to shut out the world for at least a few moments. She just wanted this to be over with. She took his hand for support, something that she hadn’t done since they were children. When they were in front of the door, she took a deep breath before knocking and waiting a moment.   
  
“Come in.”   
  
The voice was deep and dripping with exhaust, she could only imagine what kind of day that he had had today. If she remembered correctly he had just made deals with two other families and was trying his best to work out business dinners as well as finding ways that they could work together. She held her breath as she entered the room, to find her father hunched over millions of papers scattered over his normally clean desk. It always ended up like that by the end of the day.   
  
“Hello father, you wanted to talk to me?”   
  
She walked forward, bringing Neji with her as she stepped inside the office. His tired eyes looked up at her and she couldn’t help but feel sick to her stomach. He wasn’t looking at her like she was a disappointment, but she was sure that he would within a few moments.   
  
“Ah yes, Hinata. Close the door, won’t you, Neji?”   
  
“Yes, Uncle.”   
  
When he left her side to go close the door, she felt weak. He was still the room, but he stayed by the door as Hiashi got out of his chair and walked closer to Hinata.   
  
“As you know, I’ve recently made business with the Uchiha family and the Sabaku family. While I want Hinabi to take your place as heiress, she is much too young. I forbid you to go off with that Uzumaki boy and demand that you take on your duties as Heiress of the Hyuuga business.”   
  
Hinata never thought that she would ever be glad to hear him say anything like that, but nonetheless she nodded.   
  
“Yes father. I understand. I no longer will see nor pay attention to Naruto Uzumaki.”   
  
He blinked in surprise at her obedience in not seeing the boy of her dream. He looked concerned and his jawline tightened, was she sick?   
  
“Is that so…? What has caused this sudden change of attitude?”   
  
She offered him a broken smile as she struggled not to cry, her eyes were filling with tears and she was doing everything to keep them from falling but they did as they pleased. They began to run down her face as if racing one another, which startled her father and cousin.   
  
“Naruto and I are no virgins, father. However, with everything that I do, I’ve been cautious but only once was I not and...and now I must deal with the consequences of it.”   
  
“What are you saying to me…?”   
  
Was she not clear enough? Of course she was, but her father couldn’t believe her words, he couldn’t believe his eyes.   
  
“Father, I’m pregnant and Naruto wanted nothing to do with it… I will be keeping the baby and giving them the proud Hyuuga name.”   
  
She let her head fall as she folded her hands in front of herself, she waited for him to yell at her and call her out. He was going to scream at her, ask her how she could be so stupid to let something like this happen. For the first time in a very long time, Hinata was willing to take it. She flinched when he placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
“Hinata, look at me.”   
  
She lifted up her head to look at him, almost everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for her. The words that she expected to cut her, instead praised her.   
  
“Hinata, while I am disappointed in you for getting pregnant out of wedlock, I am proud of you for taking responsibility. Before my very eyes you’ve become such a strong woman and I’ve only just noticed now.”   
  
He offered her a small smile and gently placed his hand on her head.   
  
“We’ll start working tomorrow, but for now, go rest.”   
  
“Actually… May I go on a car ride with Neji? I promise to not be out too late and will even be ready to work at eight thirty.”   
  
He raised a brow but kept his smile.   
  
“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt, but I do expect you to be up and ready around eight thirty sharp. Am I understood?”   
  
She nodded and smiled at him, this had gone a bit better than she would have thought that it would have. A million times better, really!   
  
“Good. Now remember to dress your best, we’ll be meeting their children tomorrow. Now hurry along.”   
  
He waved them off with a small smile as he head back to his desk. She bowed to her father and turned to face Neji, who offered her a tiny smile. The smooth music filled her ears, it was In Quiet Rooms by Ollie MN. It was one of her favorite songs. As they drove and she sung the lyrics quietly she couldn’t keep her eyes off the scenery.   
  
The city looked so pretty, the buildings lit up with lights from the windows of rooms that people were awake in, airplanes flying through the sky as they carried their passengers, the cars just going anywhere and everywhere… It was just all so pretty. The dark purple sky being painted with tiny almost unnoticeable stars. She wished she could just touch it all.   
  
“The cold air feels so nice…”   
  
She had her window down, letting the air brush itself through her hair, having the fresh smell of a soon to be winter. She loved it, she loved it more than anything. 

 

_ Tomorrow comes too soon _

_ The end is in full bloom _

_ I want to be consumed _

_ By love in quiet rooms _

 

_ But my pain is not profound _

_ My loss is not unique _

_ My heroes are underground _

_ And I stole the words I speak _

 

She sung along quietly as she watched the city go by, leaning against the door as she closed her eyes. She began to daydream about the future that was now in front of her. She could just see it now, she would finally make her father proud and be the heiress that he had always wanted. She would have someone who would love her without question, someone who she could nurse and raise. Maybe if she was lucky she would meet a man who was willing to love her and her child, someone who wouldn’t just turn tails as soon as some type of trouble would rear its head her way.

 

If not, that would be find. She would learn to love herself to the point that she would love herself enough for the two of them. She laughed a little underneath her breath, that was the dream, wasn’t it? She would be able to love her child, but she wouldn’t be able to love herself. She always needed someone else to do it.   
  
“Hinata?”   
  
“Hm…?”   
  
I just got a message from Lee, he wants me to head over there. Says there are some new people they want us to meet.”   
  
Hinata looked over at him in confusion, Neji looked at her from the corner of his eye and shrugged as he drove. It wasn’t often that Neji and Ten-Ten would have someone new to meet, it was normally Neji who would introduce  _ them _ to new people.

 

“Are you going to drop me off back home?”   
  
“No, why shouldn’t you be able to come with me?”   
  
She shrugged just a bit, while Ten-Ten and Lee were always very nice to her she was well aware that they were Neji’s friends. Besides Naruto, Hinata really only had Neji, Kiba, and Shino.   
  
“Was just wondering…”

 

Her voice was quiet as she went back to watching the city fly past her, she wondered just how different this all would have looked had she been in one of the lit up rooms… With that on her mind she once again began to sing softly to herself.

 

_ So take that train there _

_ Climb into the wreck _

_ Every fistful of hair _

_ Every breath on your neck _

 

_ All the ghost you’ve ever loved _

_ All the men that you have been _

_ All the wind and the dust _

_ That have battered your skin _

 

She moved herself in the seat so that she could lean her head back against the headrest as she closed her eyes.

 

_ All of the roads _

_ Every stone in every shoe _

_ All of my favorite things _

_ I give them to you… _

 

She smiled softly as the song came to an end. She let out a tiny sigh as they got closer to Lee’s home, she was slightly happy to be in the company of someone so high energy.

 

“Did you get the names of the people that we’re supposed to meet?”

 

Neji nodded, a small smirk on his face.

 

“Yeah. Apparently they’re some new kids, they go by the name Sasuke and Gaara.”

 

For some reason she couldn’t help but feel like she knew those names from somewhere but she wasn’t sure if she could put her finger on it. She placed her hands on her lap as she tried to wreck her brain for the answer.   
  
“They sound so familiar…”

 

She bit her lip, the answer seemed to be avoiding her more than anything… She closed her eyes to think of it before she shot up in realization. Neji looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, confused by her behaviour all of a sudden.

 

“Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara No Sabaku? I’ve read about them online before!”   
  
She loved over at him in shock, she wasn’t expecting to meet them so soon, and without her father no less. Neji shrugged his shoulders again.   
  
“Do you want me to take you home, then?”   
  
She bit her lip again as she thought about it. She could play it safe and wait until tomorrow to meet them as to not make a fool of herself but at the same time...wouldn’t she have to be around them regardless? With a deep breath she shook her head, wanting to take a leap and enjoy her life as a person a little longer before she would have to focus on another person.

 

“No… It’s either now or later, and I’d rather get a feel of them now.”

 

“Good, because we’re here.”

 

“...Can I change my answer…?”


	2. Timid Meetings and Shattared Glass

Hinata looked around nervously as she sat on the couch of Lee’s home, she felt awkward. She was staring down at her lap as she balled her fist in her skirt as she squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn’t help but feel like she had made the worst mistake of her entire life!  
  
“Here, Hinata! I hope you are okay with sprite!”  
  
Her head snapped up to see Lee smiling at her with a glass in his hand. She moved her eyes from his smiling face to the tall glass, her eyes followed the bubbles of the carbonated drink as they made their way up the few cubes of ice at the top. There was even a cute pink bendy straw in it.  
  
“Oh… Thank you…”  
  
She offered him a soft smile as she took the drink into both hands and placed it into her lap, she hadn’t taken a sip of it but simply kept her eyes on it. She felt the seat next to her go down and she turned to see Lee had taken a seat next to her, he still had a smile on his face but looked a bit concerned.  
  
“You do not want to join the others and I?”  
  
“Oh, it’s nothing like that… It’s just…”  
  
How could she explain it? How could she explain that she wasn’t ready to meet Sasuke and Gaara? It wasn’t like they were bad, but she was sure that right now she was making a bad first impression for herself. Even if Neji were to cover for her, it would still seem like she had no interest in meeting or talking to people when she had a rough day. No respectable business person, especially one that was the heir to a large company, would be expected to act that way.

 

She let out another sigh, if no one would understand her, Lee was the one who would try to at the very least.  
  
“I’m very nervous to meet your new friends… It’s not that they’ve done anything to me, nor to anyone I’ve ever met, but… Today hadn’t been the best, it may as well have been dubbed one of the worst days of my life, and to find out the sons of the families who my father will soon be working with are here I can’t stop thinking that I’ll make a fool of myself…”  
  
She bit her lip, fighting back tears.  
  
“Not that I haven’t already…”  
  
She laughed bitterly, feeling stupid. Without even him having to be here, Hinata couldn’t help but feel that she had already let her father down. What kind of heir was she? She felt so useless and dumb, she couldn’t even bring herself to face them and tell them hello and introduce herself.  
  
“Hinata… You should not think like that…”  
  
Lee frowned, taking one of Hinata’s hands in his as he gently forced her to look at him.  
  
“No one is blaming you, Neji has already told me about what happened and it is one of the main reasons that I decided to let you be and to check on you now. We told them that today had just been a very bad day, and they understand… You must stop being so down on yourself…”

 

The Hyuuga Heiress bit her lip again, but what if it was all a lie? What if they didn’t understand and were just trying to make a good impression with the others? She hated to think about it, it bothered her and made her stomach churn with anxiety and the intense need to flee the situation all together.  
  
“I still feel very nervous, Lee…”

 

“That is fine, and you can take a much time as you need, but I do have to get back to them. We are all here for you, Hinata. Please do not forget that.”  
  
Lee offered her a small smile and gently pecked her cheek in a brotherly fashion. She smiled softly at the ground as he stood and walked back to the kitchen where the others were listening to music and chatting up a storm. She wished that she could join them, to have fun with them but...she knew that she wouldn’t be able to do so; she just had too much on her mind. She sighed and moved the straw to her lips and took a sip. Feel the coldness of the drink and the slight tingling sensation of the carbonation slipping down her throat made her shiver just a bit.  
  
She smiled a little bit as she placed the cup on the coffee table, more than halfway full.   
  
“I just need some music to relax…”

 

She reached into her bra and pulled out her Ipod, she liked to laugh about it often. Her bra was like her own persona purse when she didn’t want to bring an actual one with her. She quickly went to her music and pressed shuffle, placing the small music box on the table next to her glass.

 

Hearing the first few beats she grew a bit excited, another one of her favorite songs! It was Medusa by Kailee Morgue.

 

_There’s blood in the water_

_And they’re coming to bring me down_

_What’s hope with no saviour?_

_Yeah there’s no one in this ghost town_

 

_She looked right through me_

_And I turned to stone_

_Medusa, Medusa_

_I’ve been here alone_

 

She sung along quietly, once more taking her drink into her hands and taking a few sips. If she were a smoker, she could picture herself smoking something while listening to this song. Music _was_ her high though, and she had often found that music was the only weed or alcohol that she needed.

 

_And I crumble to pieces_

_My body, my weakness_

_Is on the floor…_

 

She hummed softly as she drank a bit more, but she almost choked on her drink when she heard a deeper, a much deeper, voice join in on the sining.

 

_And the wind will blow and blow_

_And I won’t be here, no more…_

 

She spun around to see two figures making their way out onto the front porch. Both of them were pretty expressionless, but as they sat in the chairs right across from her, she couldn’t help but feel a bit threatened. That didn’t stop them from singing, as the other male, the black haired male, began to sing. He sounded a bit lighter than the red haired boy.

 

_My wishing well has run dry_

_Stars are dying in the sky_

 

The other male jumped in, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair. The black haired male leaned to the side, his cheek resting on his fist.

 

_So I’ll show my blood and tears_

_I’ll show no fear_

_Just to survive…_

 

She was frozen in place as their gazes never left her, she couldn’t help but feel like that if looks could kill she would have been stabbed to death by how piercing they were.

 

_She looked right through me_

_And I turned to stone_

_Oh Medusa, Medusa_

_I’ve been here alone…_

 

It took her a bit of a minute to finally find it within herself to move, but when she did she hadn’t wasted a single second to jump into action. She quickly took her Ipod and paused the song, finally looking back at them, though her lavender eyes were filled with fear.  
  
“I’m sorry… I-”  
  
Before she could say anything, the black haired male began to speak.  
  
“We just wanted to see what you looked like.”  
  
His eyes were a deep coal black color and sharp in shape, and she couldn’t help but feel like they were looking right through her soul. His bangs hung to his chin while the rest of his hair was spiked up, it reminded her a bit of a ducks hind, not that she would mention such a thing. His skin was pale and seemingly without blemish, it looked cool to the touch. He was dressed pretty lazily, only wearing a black tank top with a pair of tan cargo shorts and a black converse. When she met his gaze, it felt like she had been struck by ice right to the heart.  
  
“We’re going to be working together from now on.”  
  
Her gaze shifted over to the red haired male, he was watching her with emotionless eyes, his face seemingly set in stone. His sea foam green eyes were more oval shaped and seemed to be lined heavily with black eyeliner but for some reason she couldn’t help but feel like that wasn’t the case. For some reason when she looked into them she felt like she was prey underneath the gaze of a predator. His hair was blood red and spikey, though not in a way that Naruto’s had been. His skin was almost as pale as his black haired friend, but had more of a cream color to it.

 

He was dressed in a semi tight ash gray shirt with sleeves that went to his mid bicep in length, a pair of burgundy colored jeans, and a pair of black converse.

 

“I’m Gaara No Sabaku. This is Sasuke Uchiha.”  
  
He moved and offered a hand to her to shake, she looked at it in hesitance before she finally reached out and shook his hand. It was much softer than she thought it would be…  
  
“Hinata… I’m Hinata Hyuuga…”  
  
“We know who you are.”  
  
She looked down at her lap and quickly pulled her hand away from Gaara as Sasuke spoke. Of course they knew who she was, who wouldn’t know the name of the very person who had been avoiding them since she had gotten there?   
  
“Ah…”  
  
She wasn’t sure what else to say to them, they would be forced to get along and act friendly to one another once the morning was here. She wasn’t all that sure if she was ready for any of that, she had already let her father down hadn’t she? She bit her lip and kept her head down, squeezing her eyes closed as she tried to keep herself grounded.  
  
“What’s your number?”  
  
She blinked in surprise, had she heard Sasuke right?  
  
“M...My number…?”  
  
She slowly looked up at the both of them, her hair falling over her shoulder as she did so. Sasuke had his phone out with a raised eyebrow. Did he actually want her phone number? Just what was he supposed to do with that?  
  
“If your family is anything like mine, our parents are going to make us work together. We’ll need to stay in contact so we can talk without meeting up every time we need to discuss something.”  
  
Gaara reached into to his pocket and took out his phone too, looked back up at her once he typed in his passcode. She looked between the two of them, weren’t they moving a bit too fast? There was no telling what kind of job they would have once they would ‘meet’, by their parents standards at the least, for the first time. At the same time, she couldn’t deny that he was right. No doubt her father would give her little projects to do with them, it made for good relations if the children got along.  
  
“Ah, let me type it in…”  
  
She reached out for Sasuke’s phone first, when their hands brushed she could feel the coldness of his skin, but it wasn’t as cold as she had expected it to be. She could only assume that he had a cold drink just as she had. She was quick to type it in before she added her name and send herself a message with his name in it.  
  
“Here…”  
  
She handed his phone back over to him before repeating the action with Gaara, noticing that his hands were just a tad bit warmer. She reached into her bra and pulled out her phone, now feeling a bit embarrassed of herself. For the first time, she wished she had brought her purse with her. She quickly added them to her less than few contacts and offered them a strained smile.  
  
“I hope that we’ll work well together.”  
  
She tried to stay confident but she wasn’t sure if she was believable. They could probably see right through her.  
  
“I’m sure that we will. You seem like a nice girl.”  
  
Sasuke rested his head back on his fist as he placed his phone back in his pocket. She nodded and looked down at her phone, she could see that she had missed more than ten calls from Naruto and he had sent her over fifteen text messages from him. She let out a tiny sigh as she quickly deleted them.   
  
“Why don’t we go back inside? I could use another sprite.”  
  
She smiled at them, trying to forget about everything that had happened today.  
  
“Okay.”

 

“Hn.”  
  
Gaara crossed his arms as he stood, Sasuke following after him. She never quite realized just how much taller they were than her. She only stood at 5’3”, while it looked like Sasuke stood at 5’6” and Gaara at 5’5”. When she walked back inside she couldn’t help but feel like the world around her was turning to jelly, she felt horrible.

 

Why did it have to be this way?

 

Why did she love the wrong man?

 

Why did it seem like her life was falling apart?  
  
With her glass clasped tightly in hand she walked with her head held high, only stopping once she heard her name be called.  
  
“Hinata?”

 

She turned her gaze to the direction in which the voice came from, seeing that Ten-Ten had was standing in the threshold that lead to the kitchen where the others were. She looked more than worried, holding Lee’s phone in her hand.

 

“Naruto is on the phone, he wants to talk to you…”

 

Hearing that name she couldn’t help but feel her world shatter, or maybe it was the glass that dropped from her hand that she was listening to.  
  
“No…”  
  
“Hinata…? Are you okay…?”  
  
Ten-Ten went to reach out for the heiress, ignoring the shattered glass on the ground. Neji and Lee rushed out to see what was wrong.  
  
“Hinata, are you okay?”  
  
Neji looked worried, and Ten-Ten went to reach for the lavender eyed girl before she was stopped by Hinata suddenly raising her voice.  
  
“No!”

She stayed still for a moment, Gaara and Sasuke looking at her in confusion and alarm. What was she yelling for? They didn’t have much time to look at her before she pushed the both of them out of her way and ran out of the house, her eyes burning as she made her get away.  
  
“Hinata, wait!”  
  
“Come back!”  
  
“Where are you even going?”  
  


She could hear the voices of the others behind her, but that didn’t stop her. She sped up, not wanting to be seen anymore. She didn’t want to hear his name, she didn’t want to be reminded of him.  
  
Instead…  
  
She simply just kept running. Where was she going to go? She wasn’t sure, nor did she care where she was going, so long as it wasn’t there.


End file.
